


Distance

by Marza60



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marza60/pseuds/Marza60
Summary: Once in a lifetime love. Is it meant to be or is it meant to break. Everything about the relationship seems perfect except the distance. Can it still survive?





	Distance

I’ve always been the kind of person to keep thing to myself, I never really let other people into my emotional chaos. I never planed on that changing but it did, the night I met you.   
I was out with some friends having a study group for a test I had the next day for the new job I had gotten when the texts started coming in. I never really planned on actually meeting up with her, it was just somebody to talk to. I knew i couldn’t be anything serious since we matched on a dating app. Not even a good dating app. There was something that happened that night though. I was probably the beer and 2 mojitos talking but i agreed to meet you at your hotel. After finding a parking, I sat in my car thinking “This is so stupid, and dangerous. I don’t even know this chick!” My phone rang and your name popped up on the screen.  
“Hello?” I said as confident as I could.  
“Hey. Are you there already?” she asked sounding out of breath.  
“Yeah I’m here. Are you here?” I asked  
“Not yet but I’m almost there.”   
“Ok cool. Just text me when you get to your room” I said surprised that she was honestly wanting to meet up with me.   
We got off the phone and that when my nerves really started running through my body hard. Was I really going to do this? Meet up with somebody I don't even know? In a hotel room? This is how people get killed, or kidnapped, but like I said before the Mojitos were making me feel confident. I got the text from her saying she was in her room, and I got out of my car, took a deep breath, closed the door at started walking towards the entrance of the hotel. It was dark and i parked behind the hotel so it took me about 5 minutes to just get to the front door. When I walked in, I felt like everybody was looking at me. Before going to the elevator, i stopped in the restroom and fixed as much of my hair as i could. I was defiantly not dressed to impress anybody. I had a t-shirt, and soccer sweats on, and my hair was in a messy bun.   
“Alright.” I said to myself in the mirror before exiting the bathroom. Trying to convince myself that I was ready and confident.   
The ride to the second floor of the hotel felt longer than it probably was, but not long enough. When the doors opened I looked at the sign saying the direction of the rooms.   
“203.” I said to myself looking at the text from her that told me the room number.   
The door was right next to the sign. I prepared myself as much as I could before knocking on the door.   
The door opened and there she was. Tall, beautiful, perfect and smiling at me.  
“Hey.” She said opening the door wide enough for me to walk through.  
“Hey.” I said as I walked into the room.  
The room was still dark. There was a nightstand lamp on but that was it. The majority of the light was coming through the curtains of the window where the light that lit up the sign of the hotel name was. From that light I found my way to the couch that was by the window and sat down leaving enough room for her to sit next to me. Instead she sat on the big white bed next to the couch.   
If I'm being honest I don’t really remember what we talked about because I was too busy thinking that this girl was way out of my league. I do remember her asking me why i was so giggly. I had no good answer and that made me even more nervous. There was something about her, that I liked. I liked the sound of her voice and kept getting lost in the little things she was doing like stumbling around. Not long after, she invited me to sit on the bed with her because she was drunk, and needed to lay down.   
Great. The one thing I didn't want to do was move to fast and especially if she was drunk, but I accepted. I went to the other side of the bed and before I could make myself look like a fool, I took my shoes off and got under the covers of her bed. In my head I punished my self for that move. “Way too bold” I thought to myself, but she laughed and laid down on top of the covers. I closed my eyes because i knew if I opened them and looked at her laying next to me I would want to kiss her.   
“Don’t fall asleep!” She said laughing.   
Before I could thinking I said “Then keep me awake.”   
With that our lips locked. I was so lost in her kiss already that my hands started tracing her body, from her face to her hips. I stared pulling her closer to me, but the thing that made me loose all self control was when her lips moved from my mouth to my jaw, down to my neck and the slightest bite on my ear. I pulled her on top of me and slid my hands under her shirt. She stopped kissing me, removed her shirt to reveal her slim toned stomach. I removed my shirt, and slid my hands back to her body at her hips and followed her curves to her back with my left hand and my right hand found its way to the back of her neck to pull her in for more kisses.   
She pulled away again and took the covers off of me, she looked me in the eyes and wrapped her fingers under my sweats and panties. She pulled them off of me without and resistance from me. After the were thrown to the side, I pulled her back on top of me. I knew she was trying to be respectful but I was already wanting it too much to stop at this point. I grabbed her hand and slid it down past my hips onto my wetness. That triggered something in her because it was no longer a slow process. As soon as she felt that, she slid her fingers inside me making me arch my back and throw my head back into the pillow. She made me more wet than I had been in a long time. Once the initial sex started she didn't slow down but was still gentle. As she rubbed my clit she kissed me. I think that was the first time I noticed that she tasted like whiskey, but I liked it.   
Between kisses she said “You taste like cigarettes.” That was embarrassing because I didn’t like that I smoked. In response i stopped kissing her and said “You taste like alcohol.” She smiled at me and thats when she slid her whole body down mine. Her face between my legs she smiled up at me once more before I felt her tongue on me.  
For hours we pleasured each other. I climaxed twice and she didn't even notice because she just kept going. After we were done we laid next to each other cuddling like we had known each other for years. Out of nowhere she got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I laid on her bed wondering what this meant. I needed to go home because it was already late and I had to work early the next day but at the same time i didn't want to get up and leave the perfect bubble I was in. Before i could convince myself to get up and get dressed, she came back out of the bathroom, crawled under the covers still naked and pulled me into her arms holding me tight.   
I was about to fall asleep there but brought myself to say “I need to go home.”   
“No. Stay here.” She said with her eyes still closed.   
“I can’t, I have to work early tomorrow. “ I tried saying, more so to convince myself to get out of bed.   
Nothing was said for a few minutes and I knew if i didn't get up now i never would. I got up and started dressing myself in the dark, searching for my clothing items that where thrown around the room. Unfortunately I couldn't find a sock but I really had to go, so i decided to leave it. I went to her side of the bed, kissed her and said one last time “I have to go.”. She grabbed my hand and asked. “You want me to walk you out?” with her eyes still closed. “No.” I said “Go back to sleep.” and with that I left the room, took the elevator back to the lobby, and walked in the dark to my car.   
When I was getting in my car I thought to myself “Fuck.” noticing that it was already 1am. Drove home thinking about what had just happened the whole way. I was hooked.


End file.
